


BeGeistert

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [20]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, Ghosts, Halloween, Johann ist not amused, M/M, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann ist mit Friedrichs Halloween-Idee absolut gar nicht einverstanden. Also, wirklich nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall.Oder vielleicht doch ein bisschen?





	BeGeistert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> Inspired by einem Foto von einem solchen Kostüm, das ich irgendwo, ich weiß nicht mal mehr wo, gesehen habe
> 
> es gibt auch einen Offspin dazu: Novalis und E.T.A. auf dem Friedhof: [EntGeistert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479248)

„Sag mal… Wolfi…“ An diesem späten Nachmittag des 31. Oktobers kuschelte Friedrich sich liebevoll an seinen Freund. „Was machen wir eigentlich heute Abend? Haben wir was vor?“

Johann sah träge zu Friedrich hinüber. „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste.“

„Sehr schön!“ Friedrich strahlte ihn an. „Dann haben wir jetzt was vor.“

„Und… was?“ Johann blickte desinteressiert zu Friedrich hinüber.

„Na… heute ist der 31. Oktober! Halloween!“ Noch immer war das breite Lächeln nicht aus Friedrichs Gesicht gewichen. „Und wenn wir heute Abend schon nichts vor haben, dann werden wir rumgehen. Du weißt schon, an Türen klingeln, für Süßigkeiten. Wie früher!“

Genervt schüttelte Johann den Kopf. „Du bist 28, Fritz. Nie im Leben. Du bräuchtest ja ein Kostüm.“

„Ich hab schon eins.“ Friedrich stand auf. „Warte, ich zeig es dir.“

Als Friedrich fünf Minuten in etwas abgetragenen roten High Heels (Johann hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er die schon längst weggeschmissen hatte) und seiner eigentlich ziemlich heißen Netzstrumpfhose wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Sein Freund trug neben dieser möglicherweise doch etwas fragwürdigen Beinbekleidung nichts – außer einem Bettlaken, das er sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte, das ihm bis Mitte Oberschenkel ging und in das er Löcher für Augen und Mund geschnitten hatte.

Fassungslos starrte Johann ihn an. „Du spinnst. Friedrich, du ziehst das sofort wieder aus. Ich werde da auf keinen Fall mitmachen.“

„Och, Johann, komm schon. Bitte.“ Friedrich wedelte jetzt unter dem Bettlaken gestikulierend mit den Armen, was seiner Nachdrücklichkeit nicht gerade gut tat, da es ihn gleichzeitig hilflos und niedlich wirken ließ. Johann musste sich kurz ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Weißt du, ich dachte mir, das ist mal was Neues. Eine Halloween-Revolution. Das wird außer uns niemand machen.“

„Ja. Frag dich mal, wieso.“

„Aber schau doch, Johann. Das ist genial. Das ist klassisches Halloween, weg von diesen überzogenen, hässlichen modernen Kostümen, kombiniert mit dem Bedürfnis der Medien und vor allem der Werbung, alles auf sexy zu machen. Das ist ein politisches Statement! Und das werden wir beide von Tür zu Tür tragen.“

Johann konnte ihn weiterhin nur ungläubig ansehen.

"Also?" Er glaubte regelrecht zu hören, wie Friedrich ihn unter dem verdammten Bettlaken angrinste. "Das klingt doch nach nem Plan, oder?"

Endlich riss Johann sich zusammen, er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist kein Plan, das ist eine Idee. Und bei einer Idee bleibt es auch, da ich mit Sicherheit keinen Fuß mit dir vor die Tür setze, solange du in dem Aufzug rumläufst. Zieh dich wieder aus, wir bleiben zuhause."

„Das mit der Idee ist mein Spruch.“ Friedrich hörte sich schmollend an. „Und außerdem finde ich sie gut.“

„Ist sie aber nicht.“

Mit einem Seufzen zog Friedrich sich das Bettlaken vom Kopf und sah Johann enttäuscht an. „Du machst aber auch wirklich gar keinen Spaß mit.“

Aber Johann fiel jetzt etwas anderes, noch viel besorgniserregenderes ins Auge. „Fritz, du wolltest so aber nicht wirklich rausgehen, oder?“

„Doch. Wenn du mitgekommen wärst.“ Friedrich schmollte jetzt wirklich.

„Du hast verdammt nochmal nichts an, außer einer Netzstrumpfhose und einem verdammten Bettlaken?! Es hat acht Grad draußen! Du hättest dir eine Lungenentzündung geholt, Fritz!“

Beschwichtigend hob Friedrich die Hände. „Also, wenn es dir nur darum geht, kann ich mir schon noch ein T-Shirt anziehen…“

Johann wollte ihm gerade erörtern, dass das nicht sein Hauptgrund gegen diese Aktion war, sondern eher ein weiterer Grund, diesen Plan, diese Idee, was auch immer es sein sollte, auf keinen Fall in die Tat umzusetzen, doch in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

„Oh! Das sind sicher die Kinder von unten!“ Friedrichs Gesicht wurde wieder von einem strahlenden Lächeln erhellt. Seit sie hier wohnten, klingelten jedes Jahr an Halloween die Tochter der jungen Leute aus dem Erdgeschoss und ihre beste Freundin. Freudig wollte er zur Tür eilen, um ihnen zu öffnen, aber Johann hielt ihn zurück:

„Nichts da! Du bleibst hier. Du jagst den Kindern ja einen Schreck ein, in dem Aufzug.“

„Was?“ Friedrich folgte Johann in den Flur. „Das glaube ich nicht, Wolfi.“

Johann starrte Friedrich an, und in Ermangelung besserer Ideen, da die beiden Mädchen sicher schon ungeduldig wurden, zog er seinem Freund einfach das Bettlaken, das der noch immer in der Hand hielt, über den Kopf, bevor er schließlich die Tür öffnete, und stellte sich, so gut es eben ging, in die Öffnung, um den Blick in die Wohnung zu versperren und ihnen das nicht ganz jugendfreie Bild seines etwas verrückten Gespenstes zu ersparen.

Aber es waren nicht die Mädchen von unten, die geklingelt hatten. Es war eine ihrer beiden unerträglichen Nachbarinnen von gegenüber, die schwarzhaarige, von der Johann vermutete, dass sie Christiane oder so hieß. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Ja, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass Lolo und ich heute Abend ne Party feiern, und ja, könnte bisschen lauter werden. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für Sie?“

„Oh! Eine Party?“, ließ sich Fritz aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen.

Johann schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „Ja, ist in Ordnung. Schönen Abend noch, und… viel Spaß.“

Dann knallte er Christiane die Tür wieder vor der Nase zu. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass die beiden Friedrich und ihn nicht eingeladen hatten, sie konnten sich nämlich nicht wirklich gut leiden, und es überraschte ihn ehrlicherweise sogar ziemlich, dass die beiden Frauen ihnen wegen der Party sogar Bescheid gegeben hatten. Dennoch lehnte er sich mit einem Aufseufzen gegen die Tür, als die potentielle Gefahr gebannt war. „Friedrich… du gehst dich jetzt sofort umziehen.“

„Aber Johann! Eine Party, das ist doch eine großartige Idee, findest du nicht auch?“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Ja! Wir könnten Alex und Wilhelm und Caroline einladen, und Alex bringt sicher noch Heinrich mit, und vielleicht könnte man sogar Novalis mal anschreiben… wobei der und E.T.A. sicher auf irgendwelchen Friedhöfen rumhängen werden, wie ich sie kenne…“

„Eine Party. Bei uns.“

„Ja, das wird nett. Dann können wir jetzt noch schnell einkaufen gehen, und – “

Aber Johann verdrehte nur die Augen. „Damit du in diesem Kostüm rumlaufen kannst etwa? Nur über meine Leiche!“

Mit einem Seufzen zog Friedrich sich das Bettlaken wieder vom Kopf. „Aber davon mal abgesehen, wäre eine Party in Ordnung?“

Johann nickte widerstrebend. „Schon allein, weil wir dann die Musik lauter drehen können als die da drüben…“ Er nickte in Richtung Haustür.

Friedrich grinste. „Alles klar.“ Er streifte sich die High Heels von den Füßen, ging ins Schlafzimmer und kam kurze Zeit später in zivilisierten Klamotten wieder heraus. „Dann gehen wir beide jetzt einkaufen. Und zwar nicht nur Essen, sondern auch ein Kostüm für mich. Schreib mal Alex und Wilhelm an, ob die schon was vorhaben.“

Johann zog sich seine Jacke an, steckte den Wohnungsschlüssel ein und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„Ach ja… und ein Kostüm für dich brauchen wir auch noch.“ Fritz grinste ihn an, als sie in den Hausflur traten.

„Ein Kostüm für mich? Nein, nie im Leben. Es reicht schon, dass ich eine Party…“ Johann schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und steuerte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen die Wohnung auf der anderen Seite des Stockwerks an, um ihren Nachbarinnen auszurichten, dass es auch bei ihnen heute Abend möglicherweise etwas lauter werden könnte. Eine Party war vielleicht nicht das, wie er sich seinen Halloween-Abend vorgestellt hatte… aber er war zugegebenermaßen doch ziemlich erleichtert, dieser Kostüm-Katastrophe entkommen zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Erwähnung von Christiane und Charlotte... ja, ich habe mit denen noch ein bisschen was vor.  
> Und von dem unvorbereiteten Auftritt der beiden erhoffe ich mir die Motivation, es endlich umzusetzen ;) seid mir also nicht böse, wenn es noch etwas out of context erscheint. Ich hoffe, dass es bald einen Kontext gibt

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [EntGeistert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479248) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12)




End file.
